1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pilot gas conservation systems for flare stacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior application for Letters Patent filed Feb. 17, 1977, Ser. No. 769,709, provisions are made for start up, steady state or transient purge gas control and for failure of the purge gas supply, and take into account variable wind speed at or near the top of the stack, and other conditions, with provisions for pilot burner gas supply and ignition.
In my prior application filed May 11, 1977, Ser. No. 796,016, provisions are made for varying the activation of pilot gas burners dependent upon wind direction and wind velocity.
No satisfactory provisions have heretofore been made by others looking to the conservation of pilot burner gas when conditions do not justify maintaining a high level of pilot burner flame.
In accordance with the present invention of supply of gas to the pilot burners is determined by the wind conditions and when ignition or reignition is required and with increase or decrease of pilot burner gas supply as determined by wind speed conditions. Provisions are also made for manual override of the control system.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a pilot burner gas conservation system for flare gas stacks and the like which will reduce unnecessary delivery of pilot gas to the pilot burners of a flare stack as measured by the wind speed at or near the top of the stack.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pilot gas conservation system for flare stacks and the like in which the wind velocity at or near the discharge end of the stack is utilized for control purposes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pilot gas conservation system for flare stacks and the like in which the flow of gas to the stack is utilized for control purposes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pilot gas conservation system which is simple but effective in its action.
Other objects and advantageous features of the present invention will be apparent from the description and claims.